


Drag Me Back From Hell

by ghostofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demons, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Sex, Going to Hell, Hell, Hell Trauma, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pain, Painplay, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofdarkness/pseuds/ghostofdarkness
Summary: Octavia was dead and Bellamy summons the demon who killed his mother to trade his soul for her life. The demon wants so much more than Bellamy's soul, he wants his body and mind too.Clarke is pregnant with Bellamy's child and when he comes back from Hell, he might just drag her back down with him.Clarke must find a way to restore Bellamy's humanity without losing her mind in the process.*** A story in which Bellamy has a lot of sex and Clarke is pregnant horny***
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Original Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Roan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

My sister, my responsibility.

Octavia was dead.

My sister, my responsibility.

Bellamy didn't think. He just drove to the cross roads.

My sister, my responsibility.

He summoned the demon who killed his mother. The demon who he and Octavia spent their lives hunting.

My sister, my responsibility.

He traded his soul for her life.

She woke up in the hospital healed.

Bellamy was dragged into Hell, alive.


	2. Perdition

The deal was struck. Bellamy Blake was in Hell for eternity in exchange for saving his sister from death. 

Bellamy was a hunter. He knew about things like demons and Hell because he had spent his life hunting down the demon who killed his mother. That very same demon was the one he had summoned to save his sister. 

“Okay, Bellamy, and just because I am feeling generous, I will bring your sister back but I get your body and soul,” Said the orange eyed demon, “And you have to come with me now. No 10 years, no final goodbyes.”

Bellamy’s grief made him agree, “Okay but let me see her alive again.”

“You don’t trust me?” said the demon, “I’m hurt, Bellamy, truly I am.”

“You’ll get over it, now do we have a deal?”

“Isn’t that my line? Yes, we have a deal,” said the demon coming in close. 

Bellamy knew enough about demon deals to know what was expected of him. He silently prayed that Clarke would forgive him for leaving her as he kissed his soul away to the demon who had finally won against him. 

The next moment he found himself on the other side of the glass from where his sister was laid out on the hospital table ready for her autopsy. He saw she wake up as the coroner began to cut her chest.

Bellamy wanted to run into the room to embrace her but he was tugged away into blackness. 

When next he woke, he was strapped naked to a table of some kind. After a moment, he recognized it as a St Andrew’s Cross.

The orange eyed demon was no longer in his human for but in his demonic form. His eyes were still orange but not he was taller, leaner, gray-black skin, horns growing out of his head, razor sharp teeth in his grin, claws on his hands and a long thin tail. His penis was showing and he was hard, long, and there were ridges on it and the tip had a little barb on it. 

“Oh Bellamy, I have been waiting a long time to get you on my rack. Your father was one of my best before your mother killed him. Oh, you didn’t know? Your father was an Incubi, trained by yours truly. Didn’t you ever wonder why you had such amazing abilities in bed? How you just knew what they wanted, where to touch them, how to make them cuming again and again?”

Bellamy was gagged but his expression must have been enough for the demon to take delight in being the one to tell him. 

“All this time, you didn’t know why I killed your mother did you? I was taking revenge for her killing my favorite pet. She died when I came to collect you but she worked a spell that prevented me from touching you, unless you wanted me to. I knew that all I needed to do was get you at your weakest and then your sister up and got herself killed by that shapeshifter and you just crumbled. Now, my true revenge gets to take place. Since you were Mica’s son, that makes you a cambion and I am going to make you a full blooded demon. Oh, it’s going to take centuries of psychological and physical transformations. I have to work the spell into your skin, have to tear apart your mind, enslave you, and replace every cell in your body with demonic energy. When I’m done - you won’t even remember being human.”

Bellamy knew fear. He had made it his armor and used it to protect himself from the creatures that go bump in the night. Fear had kept him alive, it had made him strong because in his fear, he found courage. Now, fear was his enemy. Fear racked his body because he knew that he was looking down the barrel of a gun that was an eternity in Hell at the hands of a demon. 

“After all this time, do you even know who I am? No? It doesn't matter because you are only ever going to call me Master,” he said getting close enough to Bellamy that he could feel the demon’s barbed penis bump against his leg.

“Let’s begin with pain, the greatest of all teachers,” whispered the demon and then he licked the side of Bellamy’s face and racked his claws down his chest, slowly. 

Bellamy screamed behind the leather mask that covered his face. 

The demon just laughed. 


	3. Left Behind

“What do you mean, he’s missing?” demanded Octavia. 

“I haven’t seen or heard from him since you were picked up by the ambulance, dead I might remind you. You were definitely dead!” yelled Clarke. 

“Well there must have been some mistake because clearly I am not!” she yelled back, getting in the blonde woman’s face. 

“I did CPR on you until the ambulance arrived, I couldn’t get your heart going again. You were stabbed right here,” she said poking Octavia in the stomach, “With a poisoned blade. You should be dead.”

The two of them took steps back to get their tempers under control. 

Octavia suddenly paled and something occurred to her. She ran over to the Rover and opened up the supplies. Clarke followed her.

“What?” Asked Clarke.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Yelled Octavia as she slammed the door and sank to the ground crying, “Bellamy you stupid dumb fuck!”

Clarke knelled beside her, “What is it, Octavia, where do you think he is?”

Octavia looked up at her, tears streaming down her face, “All of the items we collected to summon the demon who killed our mother is gone. There’s only one thing he could have done.”

It dawned on Clarke as it had on Octavia. Clarke put a hand on her belly and sucked in a sob. 

They both knew that Bellamy had sold his soul.


	4. Pain or Pleasure?

Everyday was the same. 

Bellamy would wake up on the St Andrew’s Cross, healed from his trauma the night before. 

His Master would be readying his tools of destruction for the day. 

A succubus would be sucking his master’s cock while milking her breasts into a cup filling it with green nectar. His Master would cum into the cup. 

“Time for your morning medicine,” the succubus would say cheerfully.

Bellamy would open his mouth to drink it as it was the only thing they ever fed him. He had gone a long as he could before starvation drove him to accept it the first time. He had expected it to be foul tasting but instead it has tasted like sour apple liquor. 

Then his master would start the day's tourchers. He would break bones, pull out Bellamy’s organs, and feed them to the Hell hounds that prowled around. 

He had cut off Bellamy’s penis and then made it grow hard and fucked him with it. 

He had popped Bellamy’s eyes and eaten them. 

He had cut him with a thousand knives dipped in all kinds of poisons that caused pain Bellamy didn’t even know was possible. 

There seemed to be no end to the demon’s imagination for the suffering he could cause. 

“Good morning my pet,” said his Master, “Today, I am giving you a choice - pain or pleasure.”

Bellamy wondered if it was a trick. 

“If you choose pain, it’s business as usual but if you choose pleasure, I will begin training you to service me,” Explained his Master picking up a whip with nasty looking barbs on it. They appeared to be dripping with some kind of poison. 

Pain meant more suffering but keeping his humanity. 

Pleasure would mean submitting, giving up, giving in. 

“Choose now, Bellamy,” said his Master, raising the whip up.

When Bellamy didn’t respond, his Master whipped him and continued to do so as Bellamy screamed. 

At the end of the day, his Master cut open his own wrist and bled into Bellamy’s open mouth, just as he had done every day. This is how the demon healed him but it had a side effect of making Bellamy get an erection. 

“Just like yesterday, you are not allowed to cum,” said his Master as the demon sucked on Bellamy’s penis until he thought he was going to die of the pain from not coming. 

Death had actually come to Bellamy many times in Hell. He had seen him often but his Master sent him away.

He felt his Master’s razor sharp teeth bite him, as he had every say before hand and all the blood from his erection drained out of him and into his Master. 

After his Master had drunk his fill he would snap his fingers and everything would go black.


	5. Reforged

Bellamy was on the cold metal table once again and this time his Master was dressed like a surgeon and dissecting him, alive.

“You really are as pretty on the inside as you are on the outside, Bellamy,” his Master cooed, “Not many people can say that. All of your organs are so perfectly maintained, I mean just look at this lung?” he said holding it up.

Something inside his lung and Bellamy started to choke on blood.

“Oh dear, looks like you’re drowning in your own blood again,” said his Master as he shoved a ventilator hose down his throat.

Bellamy felt the warmth of death wash over him again and he gave up the fight, hoping this time it was over for good.

When the darkness faded he found himself laying in his bed back in his home. A soft hand was touching his face.

“Bellamy?” It was Clarke.

“Clarke!” he said desperately as he pulled her to him, kissing her like a starving man.

“Shhh, it’s okay, you were just dreaming,” she said kissing him back.

He didn’t care, he was here with her, feeling her warm soft body, palming her luscious breasts, grinding against her wet center. He felt himself slip inside of her and it felt like coming home.

Clarke moaned, “Yes, that’s it.”

He rutted into her hard and slow, he wanted to savor this. Her soft skin, the taste of her lips, her legs clasped around his hips, her fingers running through his hair.

“Take your pleasure, Bellamy,” she whispered in his ear and drove into her harder. He didn't even care about her pleasure, he just wanted to have his. A hunger drove him as he rutted into her, the closer he got to the peak the more hungry he became.

He flipped her around and pulled her up onto her knees, wrapped a hand around her throat and squeezed. He could feel her pleasure rising as he constricted her airways. His hips continued to snap into her as her own hands came down to rub her clit and wrap around the base of his penis. He squeezed his hand tighter as their pleasures rose higher and higher until all at once they were just on the edge.

Then Clarke just disappeared and Bellamy was back on that cold hard table.

He let out an anguished cry of defeat.

He felt a presence standing over him. He looked up and saw Clarke looking down at him, naked and sweaty. Her face had the hideous grin of his Master and soon the glamour disappeared and his Master’s demonic visage was looking down at him.

“If I had known that all it would take was a little hallucination of your beloved to break you, I would have done that much sooner,” said his Master.

The demon took a hold of Bellamy’s still very hard erection and lazily stroked him, “So, now I ask you again - pain or pleasure?”

Bellamy started crying.

“Would you rather I had let you finish your fantasy?” said his Master morphing back into Clarke and crawling up onto the table and straddling him. The demon sank down on his penis and let out a hiss of pleasure.

“That feeling of hunger that you had,” said the demon sliding up and down on his erection, “That’s your Inbucus hunger. You’re starving for it now. Do you want to feel the feed? The power of it coursing through you? It’s your birthright, Bellamy, you were made to feed on humans, just like this.”

Something inside Bellamy snapped. He felt a fire burning in his loins like nothing he’d ever known. Whatever was holding his body down before released and he threw the demon-Clarke onto her back began fucking into her harder than he had ever down before.

“Yes, that’s it, so close down my pet,” said the demon who morphed back into his Master.

Bellamy felt rage and pleasure wash over him as he took his Master penis into his hand and fucked harder into him.

His release was just at the edge and he chased it hard as he cascaded into oblivion. Bellamy released deep inside of his Master and in that moment he released the gravity of his defeat.

He was feeding off his Master’s release as black cum spilled over his hand and as he pulled out of his Master, he saw that his own cum was black.

“Look at that,” said his Master taking some of Bellamy’s cum on his clawed finger and licking it, “You’ve finally awoke.”

The room shifted around Bellamy and now found himself in what looked like a sex dungeon with a very large bed, in which he and his Master were on. His wrists and ankles had leather cuffs on them with rings and he could feel another one around his neck.

“Since you’ve finally submitted to me, the next level of your training shall begin,” said his Master, “As new Incubus, you’ll be hungery for sex and pleasure and the only way you’re going to get it is by servicing me. This will be your new home for however long it takes for you to forget your humanity and your demonic nature to take over. And you can’t fake with me, Bellamy, I will know if you’re still human inside. But just to prove how much you are going to need to feed, I am going to leave you alone in here until you call out for me to return and feed you.”

The demon snapped his fingers and chains attached themselves to the cuffs and collar on him, “Baby Incubuses often hurt themselves trying to get their own pleasure feed. I don’t want you suffering.”

The demon disappeared and Bellamy was left on his knees while his arms were pulled open and the chain on his neck kept his head looking down at his own penis, which was already growing hard again and black precum was leaking out of the tip.

He should feel disguised with himself but the sight of the black cum was oddly errotic. He could smell it too. It wasn’t like human cum, it was sweet smelling, almost like caramelized sugar. Then he remembered the mixture of the cum and Succubus nectar that he had only been allowed to consume since coming to Hell. The thought of the Succubus and her large breasts reminded him of Clarke’s large breasts. He grew harder at the memory of what it was like to feel them, to suckel on her nipples, to hear her moans of pleasure as he pushed them together and fucked her tits.

His erection was so hard now and the black cum continued to leak out of him as his hips began to thrust into the air. The way his legs were pinned down and his arms pulled up, he could only move his hips and couldn’t get any friction by doing so.

The memories of Clarke played on a roll of their greatest sexual hits. The most painful being the one where he last fucked her. He hadn’t told her about his sister’s death. He had just pulled her into an empty hospital bed and began kissing her. He knew that this was going to be his last time to do anything. He knew he was going to make a deal. He felt possessed even then in those moments. She submitted to him like she always did, her hunger for him as strong as his was for her. He didn’t even have time to put on a condom as he came inside of her and felt her cum around him.

“Clarke!” Bellamy called out in anguish, “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me!” He knew she could not hear him but his regret of making this deal for Octavia’s life and leaving Clarke was now too much. He loved his sister but his decision had been too rash, too impulsive. If he had known what this demon was planning to do to him, he never would have made the deal.

Bellamy fell into a despair as the pain of his erection grew stronger and his hunger for pleasure grew stronger. He cried out in anguish and then just cried.

He didn’t know how long he had been suffering before he yelled, “Master, please end this!”

The Demon appeared and held up a stopwatch, “You made it 16 hours, that’s a new best for a baby Incubus. Normally, my babies are ready in less than three hours.”

The Demon gently stroked Bellamy’s penis and rubbed the black cum over the tip. Bellamy moaned in pleasure as the Demon wiped some of the cum onto Bellamy’s lips. It definitely tasted like sugar.

“Incubus cum is addicting, an important lesson here is that you cannot drink your own cum but you can have mine. Now, let’s begin your first lesson in servicing me because in learning to service me, you will one day have the skills to train your own thralls who will service you. The power of the Incubus comes from how many thralls they have. You don’t get to my level without first learning how to service another. My own Master was a great teacher. Until I know that you will be obedient, I will control your body.”

The chains were gone but Bellamy remained kneeling before his Master’s feet. He tried to move but felt the power of his Master holding him in place.

“All the cum you have been drinking for the last few years has seeped my power deep into your body. You’re my puppet to control. I could make you rape your own sister and you couldn’t do anything about it,” whispered the demon.

Bellamy felt fear at the very idea of doing something so vile.

“Not to worry, I have no intention of doing such a thing but I think my point is clear to you, you’re my bitch now baby. Now, when I give you the order to submit, you will fall to your knees just like this and open your mouth and take my cock into it. Then you will just hold it there, you can suckel if you wish, I am sure you’ll be rewarded with a little of my cum to feed on. You will stay like that until I say release. When you do, you will bow your head and say, “Thank you for the honor of sucking your cock, Master, how may I service you further?” - Do you understand?

Bellamy felt his head nod and his voice say, “Yes, Master.”

“Good, now submit,” said the Demon, placing a clawed hand on Bellamy’s head and guiding him forward.

Bellamy opened his mouth and took the demon’s soft cock into his mouth. He felt something sharp on his tongue and then a wave of euphoria and pleasure came over him.

“That’s the penis barb, as you can tell, it’s got a venom that is designed to relax your victims. If they are sucking your penis the venom will relax them. In their relaxed state, they are open to suggestions, like you are now. This is when you can plant ideas and thoughts into them like this, Bellamy, you are an obedient servant. You want to serve your Master. I am your Master and you want to please me, now release,” Bellamy let go.

Bellamy was overcome with a feeling of awe and he felt compelled to say, “Thank you for the honor of sucking your cock, Master, how may I service you further?” And deep in his bone the words felt true.

“Submit, Bellamy,” ordered his Master.

This time Bellamy leaned forward on his own and began suckling his Master’s cock.

“You were never a hunter. You have always been my servant. You want to be an Incubus just like your father. You have no sister. You were never human. You only love me, your Master,” the power of the venom and the magic of his Master’s voice washed away all of the things that made Bellamy human. He couldn’t even fight it as the memories of his sister and his life as a hunter were washed away. Then all he felt was love and obedience for his Master.

“Release, my pet,” said his Master.

“Thank you for the honor of sucking your cock, Master, how may I service you further?” said Bellamy bowing his head.

“Tell me, who is Octavia?”

“I don’t know,” answered Bellamy, he truly couldn’t remember anyone by that name.

“Who is Clarke?”

“I don’t know.”

“What are you?”

“I am your servant, Master.”

“What do you want to become?”

“I want to be an Incubus demon and serve you eternally.”

His Master was pleased with his words, “Then let’s begin the ritual, rise and follow me.”

“Yes, Master,” said Bellamy with such love in his voice that his Master pulled him in for a kiss and Bellamy reciprocated with eager enthusiasm.

“Perfectly broken and soon, reforged into a beautiful new Incubus,” said his Master leading him to the bed, “Lay down on your front. I will need to tattoo the spell into your body.”

Over the next few hours, his Master lovingly tattooed the spell into Bellamy’s skin. His Master’s own blood was the ink and every surface of Ballamy’s skin was covered, including his penis and lips. When his penis was done, his Master sucked his cock and made him cum.

“Thank you. Master, you honor me with the gift of your pleasure,” said Ballamy as he recovered from the pleasure and feeding.

Once the tattoos were finished his Master snapped his fingers and Bellamy found himself in a crowded room full of demons and their human thralls in slave chains. Bellmay was also in slave chains and led the centre of the room which was a giant bed. On it, demons were fucking their human tralls and each other.

All the demons and thralls in the room watched them and were coming closer. A human female was brought before Bellamy and she kneeled before him.

“Give her the order,” whispered his Master.

“Submit,” ordered Bellamy and the female wrapped her lips around his cock. The other demons were ordering their humans to do the same.

His Master trailed a clawed finger down his back, “She’s your plaything, do whatever you want to her and get this orgy underway,” he whispered into Bellamy’s ear.

Bellamy felt his hunger return, “Suck,” he ordered and she began to pleasure him.

The demons and humans around him all began to fuck each other. His Master started chanting a ritual and other demons joined in. Bellamy could feel the power of the magic around him. HIs hunger grew more intense as he came in the slave’s mouth. Then he started fucking her and then his Master was fucking him and then another demon was fucking his mouth. Soon, he was lost in the pleasure of the orgy.

His body started changing. His penis grew thicker and longer. He could feel claws growing. Horns emerged from his head. His teeth grew points. A tail emerged from his back. His skin turned darker and the tattoos turned bright red and burned into him. He was cuming harder and faster as new humans were brought to him to feed on. He could sense their thoughts, feel their pleasure, he fucked them just the way they wanted and after a few moments when his venom seeped into them, they wanted what he wanted.

Ballamy wasn’t sure how long the orgy lasted and he didn’t really care. He was feeding more and more. His body was changing, growing, He could feel more powers and new parts of his body and what they did. His tongue had groves like a cat’s tongue and his saliva could make a female cum at the touch of his tongue to her clit. His asshole became soft like a vagina and could take a large dick without pain and it even lubricated itself. His tail had a penis tip and he could fuck a mouth and a cunt at the same time.

By the end of the orgy Bellamy was no longer human. He was now a full fledged Incubus demon and he loved it. As a gift, his Master gave him two human slaves (one male, one female) to feed on and train as he liked. He left with his Master and slept in his chambers with his female curled up to him with his tail penis in her cunt fucking her slowly as she whimpered in please and his male suckleing his cock while his Master fucked his own cunt-ass.


	6. Pregnant

Bellamy had been gone for two months when Clarke first started feeling sick when she woke up. Her dreams were filled with visions of Bellamy being ripped to pieces in firefly hell by demons. It took her a week to realize that her morning sickness was exactly that, morning sickness. 

She had been on contraceptives all her adult life. She was always very careful. Then she remembered those last few weeks before Bellamy disappeared. The two of them were having a harder and harder time keeping their hands off of each other. Bellamy seemed almost possessed in the way he would take her. He’d make her cum agan and again before cuming inside of her. He always came inside of her. He used to talk about how badly he wanted to see her round and full with his seed growing inside of her. It used to make her so wet hearing him speak so. 

Now, with him in Hell, she was terrified. Hell changes people. What if he came back, what if he tried to take the child. What if he wanted to hurt them. She couldn’t imagine having the willpower to stop him if he came after her or the child. There was only one course of action, she had to hide the child - sent it far away from her. But that would mean living without what might be the only part of Bellamy she had left. 

Clarke hadn’t seen Octavia in weeks. She had taken her brother’s disappearance hard and was now searching harder for the demon that killed their Mother and took him. Clarke had already uncovered that the demon was an Incubus after tracking down and torturing the information out of other lesser demons. This Demon was called Roan and was very dangerous. Apparently, Bellamy’s own father had also been an Incubus demon and one of Roan’s favorites. The demon had apparently fallen in love with Aurora and she was with him. He never told her about his true nature and she never told him about being a hunter until the night she found herself hunting him and killed him in a rage after finding him not only a sex demon but was in the middle of feeding on another human female. Roan had been so angry that he killed Aurora in front of both her children. Bellamy and Octavia had vowed to hunt him down after that. 

All the research about Roan, the Sex Demon of Hell, pointed to him having many of his lesser Incubi out in the mortal world. They would find new thralls and bring them to some secret club that just demons could get into. Clarke had considered infiltrating the club but now with a baby on the way, that was just insane to think about. 

“It most certainly is,” said a voice behind her.

Clarke pulled a gun from her holster and turned to see none other than the demon Roan in front of her. 

“You need to demon proof your abode my dear,” said the demon holding up his hands, “And that gun won’t do anything but mildly annoy me. You’re looking for your long lost love aren’t you? Well, you can stop. He’s dead now. There’s nothing human about him left. Even if I did give him back to you, he wouldn’t know who you were and you would be his next thrall in a matter of seconds. Considering you already are seeped in his essence, you would be on your knees sucking his cock fast then you can say - I'm pregnant.”

“What are you doing here?” she said lowering the gun. 

The demon took a step closer and put his hand over where her womb would be, “I came to see how my little demon spawn’s child is doing. I see growing quickly. You’ll likely be looking for someone to feed your sexual urges soon now that your lover is gone. And you will need to, your little cambion will need it in order to grow. I have an offer for you. Come with me, I will give you to Bellamy as his mate, I will even change you into a cambion so that you can resist some of his mental powers. You’ll have both your lover and your child.”

Clarke flinched away from him. His voice was so seductive that she almost felt compelled to agree and come with him. She stepped back and grabbed a flask of holy water and threw it at him. 

The water just splashed on his face. 

He snorted, “Holy water, cute. You might want to check the expiration date on that stuff.”

“No deal,” said Clarke, her Bellamy wouldn’t want her to do that. 

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you. Bellamy is growing into his powers quickly. He’s already completely forgotten he was ever human and has embraced his demon nature completely. He will eventually sense the growth of the child and come for you. I suspect you have only a few months at the most before you find yourself his thrall and breeding bitch. It’s actually very hard for our kind to find breeders among mortals, he will be driven by instinct to find you once he senses the child’s existence, he will come for you.”

With that, the demon disappeared. 

Clarke fell to the floor in a sob. She had to find somewhere to hide. She had to call in all of her marks and every favor she ever had with anyone she’s ever known. First, call Octavia.


	7. This is when you came back to me

Clarke, Octavia, and a team of their fellow hunters spent weeks monster, demon, and angel proofing Clarke’s apartment. They used any sigil, symbol, and sign they could find. They used iron, salt, and any other herb or element they could find to protect the house. They had rotating guards in the apartment and on the street. 

Octavia had been over the moon to find out she had a little niece or nephew on the way. Her and Clarke had spent a good deal of time getting the baby room ready and warded. Though, there were times when the two of them would just sit and hold each other. Knowing that it was Bellamy they were warding off was just too hard at times. All either of them wanted to do was have him show up and capture him but neither of them knew what to do after that. If the demon Roan had been telling the truth, then Ballamy was lost forever. 

“Are you sure that you’ll be okay for the night?” asked Octavia. She and some other hunters had gotten word about a nest of vampires up north and were going to take care of them.

“It’s just one night, I will be okay,” said Clarke pulling Octavia in for a hug, “Besides, I need a little time alone before I never have alone time again,” she said rubbing her now very swollen belly. She was about eight months along now and starting to feel very pregnant. 

“Okay, you call me the moment anything feels off,” said Octavia walking out the door. 

“Yes, mam,” said Clarke locking it behind her and activating the wards. 

Clarke spent the remainder of the afternoon sitting on the sofa with her sketchbook. She hadn’t even noticed that she was drawing his face... again. She did that when she was missing him and right now with the place so silent, she was missing him. 

She let out a sigh and walked to the bedroom, the same room the two of them had shared many private nights together. She walked to the closet and pushed back her clothes and found what she was looking for. A long sleeve flannel shirt. She had hidden it here away from Octavia when they had purged his stuff. She had kept it because it still had his musky scent on it. She took it off of the hanger and brought it to her face and breathed in deeply. 

Tears pricked at her eyes as she allowed herself to remember him, the way he would hold her, his laugh, his strength, the way he moved deep within her when they were together. It was all too much and she took off of her clothes and put on their shirt and crawled into bed. She hugged her belly and let herself cry. She didn’t know if she had the courage to face motherhood alone without him but she would do her best.

After a long while, the tears and sorrow eased away and then the humm would begin. Every night for weeks now, her body would crave sexual release. No matter how much she would please herself, it wasn’t enough, she needed more. Eventually, she drifted off into an aroused sleep. At least in her dreams, she could be with the one she loved.

***

  
He felt her in his bones. A female human was calling out for him. Golden hair and blue eyes. She wanted him in ways that only an Incubus could satisfy. Bellamy smiled to himself as he tracked her through the mortal realm. He found her dwelling in an old apartment complex in Arcadia.

He moved through the mortal world in his old human body, though his demonic self lay just below the surface. Using his human skin, he was able to sidestep the wards that all along the walls of the apartment. Apparently, this human female was worried about everything from demons to angels to ghosts and every monster in between. 

As he stepped into her space, he was overcome with her sweet aroma. He was so overcome with her scent that he nearly dropped his human visage and became his demon self. He followed the scent to its source in what must have been a bedroom. There lay the female naked above her covers. She was on her side with her back to him. She was dreaming and moaning and her hips were moving with the invisible force of a lover.

He smiled to himself as he vanished away his clothes and softly got in behind the female and moved in close enough for his hips to be flush with hers. He was erect and nearly slipped right into her drenched pussy as her hips moved with his. The tip of his barbed penis rubbed against her clit and she let out such a moan of pleasure that he felt a moment of possessiveness and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck just below her ear. 

To his surprise, he found the female large and round with a child growing inside of her. Now he understood why he had drawn him to her. He could feel the power of the cambrian inside of her and he knew that it was his. 

“Bellamy,” the female moaned in her sleep.

He stilled his hips at the sound of his own name. Only his Master called him that and only when they were deep in a feeding trance. It should have made him stop but something buried deep within him knew this female and judging by the size of her belly, he must have known her prior to his transformation. 

The female’s hips slid back and onto his penis and the two of them let out a moan. Though Bellamy had been with many beings - humans, demons, or otherwise - this feeling of oneness with this human female was different. He rubbed her round belly and moved his hips in time with her, nice and slow. 

HIs kissed her neck and cupped her breasts, which were already bagging up for giving birth. Her scent was driving him crazy. He wanted her to cum again and again, he wanted to give her all of their energy he had been taking for the last few months. He wanted to feed their child. 

The female shuttered the oncoming of her orgasim as he reachered between the apex of her thighs and rubbed her clip with his fingers.

“Cum for me, Princess,” he whispered in her ear. He wasn’t sure where the ‘princess’ had come from but it felt right. 

“Bellamy!” she called out and he was sure she was no longer sleeping but now caught in his feeding trance but she was the one feeding and he was the one feeding her. 

He rolled her onto her back as her blue eyes opened. He was barely holding his human form together as she looked at him with such reverence. It wasn’t like the dead eye stare of a thrall and the only word that kept coming to his mind was “mate”. This was his mate, she was his and he was hers. 

He pulled her legs apart and then through her knees over his shoulders as he sank back into her warmth. She was still dazed from her last organism and oversensitive that she came again in mere seconds of him pounding into her. He felt the child respond to the sexual energy, felt it stirring as he continued to pleasure the female below him. 

She sat up and he pulled her into his lap. She kissed him and he closed his eyes as the memory of a similar mating like this with her swept through him. It was one of his lost human memories. He knew that his Master had them locked away for his own good. He could not be a powerful demon if he was plagued by his humanity but in this moment, he didn’t care. This female was his mate and he wanted nothing more than to please her, to pleasure her, to provide for her, and to protect her. 

She pulled back from the kiss as another orgasim came over her and while looking into her deep blue eyes, he followed right behind her and fed their child with his energy - all of the energy that he had. They sat there in their intimate embrace, his penis softening inside of her, just looking at one another. She had her hands in his long black curls, holding his head still.

“Is this really you, am I still dreaming?” she whispered against his lips and they burned for wanting to kiss her yet again. 

He didn’t know what to say to her. The venom from his kiss and penis should have been making her more docile but she was definitely anything but that. He felt a dominance from her that he only over felt with his Master. 

“No, this is the real Princess, I am here,” he whispered back.

“How did you escape Hell?” she whispered back. 

He closed his eyes and placed his forehead against her, “I didn’t,” he whispered back. It was true, he was still in Hell in a manner of speaking. He was a demon now and this human female was carrying his child and he had no idea who she was only that she was his and she needed him, now more than ever. 

“Are you going to leave me again?” she tightened her grasp on his hair as though that would keep him from leaving her alone.

He put his hands on her belly and felt the child within kick back and move against them and he was resolved never to leave again. 

“No,” he said looking up and then his human visage fell.

The female gasped as his eyes turned from brown to amber, his skin from tan to ashen, and his horns and tail appeared. His tail wrapped around them.

“I am changed, no longer human, no longer the man you might remember. I don’t even know who you are, Princess, but I know that you’re mine and I am yours,” he looked down at her round belly, “We made this and I will stay to protect you two, always.”

She didn’t smell like fear even though she should. Her hands explored the contours of his skin, face, and horns. 

“He said, you would try to take us back to Hell with you, that you would enslave me,” she whispered back, “Are you going to do that?”

Something deep his chest hurt at the very idea of bringing this female into Hell. He didn’t want her anywhere near that place, “No, I couldn’t do that.” He knew this was the long dead human part of him talking but for once the demon inside of him and the human both agreed, she and the child were to be protected from Hell. 

“Are you still in there, Bellamy?” she said cupping his face, her hands, her blue eyes looking into his amber ones. 

It was like a wall in his mind crumbled as a thousand memories of his human life came tumbling forth. This was Clarke, his one and only love. The woman he would do anything for. The woman he loved above all other beings, even his own flesh and blood. He had gone to Hell for his sister but he had come back for Clarke. 

“Clarke,” he choked out as his demonside fell away once more to relieve his human form once more.

“Bellamy,” she cried out and took his lips in a searing kiss. 

All of a sudden, Bellamy felt the presence of his Master in his mind.

“So this is where you went,” said Roan, “Seems my control over you has slipped, I warned her that you would be coming for her.”

“And I am not leaving her, you might have corrupted my body and mind for a time but being with her has freed me,” Bellamy spat back. 

“Looks like I will just have to come get both of you then, enjoy your time with her for when I get both of you, I will enslave her, you, and your child,” hissed Roan. 

With that, the presence of the demon was gone from Ballamy’s mind. Though, he had certainly killed the celebratory mood for him. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Clarke.

“That bastard Road, he’s going to be after all three of us now,” said Bellamy pulling away, he paused, “Clarke, I don’t know where to begin in apologizing for...”

“You were saving your sister, you don’t tend to think when you do that,” said Clarke shushing him with a finger, “You’re forgiven, you found your way back to me in what must have been a very dark place.”

He laid her back down and kissed the belly, “I could feel you calling to me, I didn’t know who you were but it was like the pull of a siren song. I couldn’t ignore it and not even these elaborate wards were enough to keep me from you,” he said kissing her.

He could sense she needed him inside of her again and he was already more than hard enough for her. He slipped inside of her warmth and it felt like coming home. His body was fully human and all the demonic traits were hidden. She deserved him as she remembered him. They would have time enough for him to show her the pleasures of being the mate of a Incubus later, now was the time for tender love. 

Bellamy kissed her and rocked deep inside of her. Clarke gasped and moaned as he pulled orgasim and orgasim out of her till at least she reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his length and he came then hard. 

They lay together as he softened inside of her. He could feel the baby sleeping soundly, satisfied with the energy they had both fed it. Bellamy sat up and pulled out and was briefly horrified as he remembered the black cum and it slid down her creamy thighs. 

Clarke saw it and scooped some up and brought it to her face to look at, “So the stories are true, Incubus cum is black,” she went to taste it but Bellamy grabbed her hand to stop her. 

“It’s also highly addictive, as is our saliva, I shouldn’t be kissing you let alone you putting that in your mouth,” he whispered. 

“I’m yours and your mine, remember, I’ve been addicted to you since we were teenagers tracking down our first werewolf, don’t you remember?” she said, bringing the black cum to her lips. 

It was sweet tasting, almost like caramel sugar and she let out a pleasant hum. 

“Princess, you’re killing me here,” he said pointing to his erect penis. 

He saw her eyes go black as they dilated with desire, “Then let me do what I have missed so much,” she said wrapping her lips around him. He lay down and let her take him fully into her mouth. She was better than any of the thralls he had been with in Hell and by far more enjoyable. She had him cuming again in seconds and she swallowed every drop of his demonic cum. 

He pulled up for a kiss. He could taste himself on her lips and it made him so possessive of her. 

“You amaze me, you should be horrified that I am a demon and yet, you don’t seem to care,” he said looking her in the eye. 

“That’s a tomorrow problem, Bellamy. Tonight, just hold us close and never let us go,” she said wrapping her arms around him.


End file.
